shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Captain Havoc
Introduction Captain Havoc, also known as Glen Havelock, is a pirate captain descended from a long lineage of pirates, dating back to before Roger's execution. Ironically, he used to be a member of the marines, and had atained the rank of captain before defecting and taking on the name Havoc. Appearance Havoc is a tall man with an intimidating appearance that is sometimes described as demonic. he has very pale skin and black hair with a swept back appearance. his canines are unusually prominent and come to sharp points.Havoc's limbs are disproportionately long compared to his body, giving him a tall, somewhat spindly build, often likened to a scarecrow. He has bandages wound around his right forearm and much of his hand, leaving only his fingers uncovered. his other limbs sometimes have looser bandages or short belts tied around them. Havoc's clothes and especially his coat have a heavily worn and battered appearance, and all have a dark coloration. He nearly always wears a black leather jacket or coat with ragged edges. under this he has multiple crossbelts to carry weapons, and at least one belt over his coat which holds his sword and it's sheath Personality Havoc is aggressive and short tempered, being quick to anger, and often resorting to violence when iritated. He is quite cynical, and has a jaded world view. Despite this, it has been shown that he does value justice, and what would be considered the moral course of action. Apparently he originally joined the marines in the hope of doing good in the world and helping people, despite his family's connection to piracy. He became much more bitter after being complicit in what he saw as hypocricisy and unjust acts on the part of the world government and the marines, prompting him to become a pirate and turn againt them. Abilities and Powers Havoc is a competent and experienced sailor, having been raised by pirates, and worked on several marine ships before becoming a pirate himself. He is capable of at least basic navigation, though more complex techniques are unfamiliar to him. He is also a natural leader, and commands the respect of those he works with. In battle, Havoc is an agile pragmatist, who happily employs unconventional styles, trickery, and surprise attacks to keep an advantage against his opponents. He has skill in both wielding and throwing knives, as well as using punches and kicks, and regularly deploys all of these in combat against his enemies. Swordsmanship Havoc is a skilled swordsman, being familar with both marine swordfighting styles, and those favored by his pirate family. While his build is not well suited to conventional swordplay, he is able to make up for it through skill and trickery. In combat he favours unconventional tactics, most spectacularly wielding his sword at range using it's trailing tassel. Weapons While Havoc focusses primarly on fighting with his blade, he readily deploys hidden weapons against his enemies for the sake of surprise attacks, in order to gain an advantage in combat. The knuckles of his right hand are covered by a set of metal plates that serve as a frighteningly effective knuckleduster, concealed by the bandages wound around his hand and arm. He also carries several daggers and knives, which he can wield either as close quarters weapons, or by throwing them. He also uses seastone against devil fruit users, and has at least one large knife imbued with the mineral. Damocles Blade The Damocles Blade is Havoc's signature weapon, and the one he relies upon most in combat. It consists of a worn looking blade of dull black metal, which lacks a proper hilt. a trailing bandage-like tassel about a metre long is coiled around the tang of the blade, and tied to it's very end. It can be wielded like a regular sword by using the bare tang as a hilt, More usually, however, Havoc holds the end of the trailing tassel, and fights by throwing the blade, and controlling and retrieving it by pulling on the tastle. Havoc has become extremely skilled in this style, and can deliver extremely fast barrages of spinning, swinging and stabbing strikes at varying ranges. He can also easily transition into and out of more conventional swordplay styles if necessary. This unexpected and unconventional style makes him adept at catching opponets by surprise and forcing them onto the defensive, leaving little opportunity for counter attacks. Relationships Crew Havoc commands respect and loyalty from his crew, who willingly follow him into adversity and come to his aid when necessary. Havoc in turn also looks out for them, and risks his life to save his crewmates without any hesitation. It is known that at least part of his crew are former marines who continued to follow him after he became a pirate, rather than remaining in the navy. Family Havelock always had a close connection with his family, even in spite of their differing points of view. Notably both his father and brother aided him in joining the marines when they realized it was his goal, despite being pirates. They also helped to ensure his connection to piracy wouldn't be revealed. When the marines started closing in on his family, Havelock was prepared to break his cover to come and help them, but they urged him not to give up his dreams for their sake. When he eventually left the marines in disgust, his decission to call himself Captain Havoc was at least partially a tribute to his brother, Rathbone, who used the assumed name of Captain Wrath. Marines Havelock initially joined the marines due to seeing them as honorable protectors and enforcers of justice, and was dedicated to the cause. He climbed the ranks quickly due to this devotion as well as his own competence, but ultimately became dissilusioned with the marines, and turned against them. He sees them as hypocritical and unjust, as well as resenting them for attacking his family. Other History Quotes Triviac Category:Pirate Category:Former Marine Category:Swordsmen Category:Knife User Category:13th Madman Category:Captain